Pushing The Envelope
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: His hands shook as he picked it up and they held their breath. But, little did they know what was in the envelope was the desperate clue they needed all along. Little did he know it was accidentally left behind. Now it was a race to get there and see who'd live to tell the tail. It wasn't just dark outside, it was darkness all around.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or its characters, only the plot and story line. All else belongs to S. Meyers. _

**_Pushing The Envelope_**

* * *

He opened the envelope as the room gathered around and held their collective breaths. Dread filled him when he did; his heart sunk as his hands shook. The police carefully took the contents that were in the envelope as to not get their prints on it. Pictures, pictures of his wife tied up in the trunk of a car, bloody, and crying greeted the distressed husband.

"Oh my God."-Paul whispered as panic, sheer terror, and dread _really_ began setting in.

"Don't worry sir we'll find your wife."-a detective said reassuringly, the room filled with buzz on any clues or prints that may be in the pictures.

Paul's wife had gone missing three days ago and he'd been getting calls from the kidnapper. The police and detectives setup shop in his home: wire taps on his phone, black and whites parked outside for his safety. He knew something was really wrong when his wife, Leah, was late coming home from work and didn't call him to tell him. When he first went to report her missing, he'd been instructed to call back in twenty-four hours, the appropriate time for someone to be assumed missing by law enforcement. He'd been instructed by the kidnapper to leave the police out of it, but Paul wanted his wife and would do whatever it took to get her back. The kidnapper was a nasty, mean male with a deep, gruff voice. He'd said he'd do horrible things to Leah if his demands weren't met. But, he wanted Paul to do odd things: file for divorce, have a sexual encounter with another woman, record and send it to an undisclosed location, and burn his wedding ring and album.

The police and detectives had no clues to work with and were stumped. But, they hoped this new stack of evidence would assist them in finding Leah before it was too late, if it wasn't already. An officer, Edward, put his hand on Paul's shoulder for comfort.

"There's actually a bright side to all of this."-Edward said. Paul's head snapped up and rage filled him. He jumped to his feet and snatched Edward by his collar.

"How do you think this is a good thing? He has my wife tied up, in a trunk, and bleeding!"-Paul shouted as he shook the terrified officer. Other officers and detectives came and broke them apart.

"Paul you have to calm down!"-one of them, Sam, urged, but Paul's ears were ringing with fury and anguish.

"I only meant that these pictures show she's still alive, there's still time and as long as she's still alive he'll send photos and those photos can give us clues."-Edward, the officer Paul shook, said, running a shaky hand through his now tossed hair.

Paul buried his face in his hands and began to sob. He went into the bathroom for privacy and to compose himself. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror he remembered something. In the picture with Leah, the bumper of the car had a picture of a woman's feet with red polish on her toes. He knew that bumper sticker, it was one of a kind, marking a foot fetish for red toe nails. He knew who owned it and where they lived too! Anger and adrenaline like none before raced through him.

He slipped out of the bathroom and snuck out the back door; the cops would take too long, need a warrant, and get in the way. As quietly as he could while they were distracted in the house, he got in his car and drove the measly four miles to where the car owner lived. _Four miles_! His wife has been only _four miles_ away the entire time! He parked the car a block away as to not be heard or seen, and dashed through backyards until he reached the house, the house he's been in countless times. His heart racing, he squeezed his large six-feet-five frame through an open window in the rear of the house that was always left cracked. He crept around every corner, peeking into rooms, until he heard crying, _her_ crying.

"Leah!"-he whispered. He rushed to the room where it was coming from and opened a door to see her tied to a bed, fully dressed, toes painted red, and crying. Heart pounding, he ran over to her and began frantically untying her. Her eyes lit up and she sprang forward as he freed her.

"Paul!"-she sobbed, hugging her husband as if he was her lifeline and in a way he was. There was no time for a reunion they needed to get out of there. He quickly picked her up and instructed her to remain quiet, maneuvered through the house, and was almost to the door when the kidnapper appeared behind them at the end of the hall, heaving furiously.

"Paul!"-Jacob, Paul's coworker, shouted as he ran towards the pair. Leah looked over Paul's shoulder with wide eyes.

Unknown to the couple to this point, Jacob was obsessed with Leah. He'd wanted her the moment Paul introduced her two years ago as his new girlfriend. He loved her from afar, always finding an excuse to throw a party or have them over, _her_ over. He'd casually bring her up in conversations with Paul just to hear how she was doing or what she'd been up to. He'd sit outside her house looking after her whenever Paul came in complaining about them having gotten into an argument. He checked her Facebook page like it was water to a dying, dehydrated man. Every picture she posted he saved, cropping Paul out of the ones of them together. He always liked her pictures and thumbed up whatever she said because everything she said was adorable and entertaining.

Patiently he waited in the wings for when they'd breakup because he knew they would and then he'd have her, his Leah. But it never happened. They married three weeks ago and that sent Jacob over the edge. He went to the wedding expecting Leah to see him sitting there and finally realize it's him not _Paul_. After the vowels he cried in his car, pounding his steering wheel, until he saw the newlyweds pull up to the reception hall. He'd danced with her, holding her close, imagining it was he in the white tux and his ring she was wearing. When Paul asked to cut in and "steal the bride away", Jacob almost killed him right there but he couldn't hurt Leah like that, so he let her go with a heavy heart, watching Paul kiss and love on _his_ Leah, she was _Jacob's_. When they pulled away waving, off to their honeymoon, he went home and cried and broke half the things in his house, screaming for Leah. Day and night he sat looking over her Facebook page, drinking up every time she updated with a picture of herself, especially ones in a swimsuit and cried when she'd make a status of how much she was enjoying her new husband. He'd run his finger over her face on the screen as happy tears ran down his cheeks at seeing her. He imagined it was he on the other side of the lens snapping pictures of her as she posed for him, her husband. He'd went shopping to buy her some new clothes, she'd need them. Then, he waited like the mad man he was for their return, plotting and waiting, daydreaming of the life he and Leah would finally have once she came home, home to him.

_Now_ the demands made sense!

Jacob grabbed Leah the following day she got back from her honeymoon, while she was closing her salon up for the day, no intention of giving her back despite what he'd told Paul. She fought him and he let her, just happy he had her. He accidentally dropped her when she kicked him and that's how she got the blood no her, he'd never hurt her, not like Paul did every time Jacob saw her crying through her window shade due to their bickering. He only told Paul that to taunt him. He tied her up to keep her limbs from flailing and getting injured and put her in the trunk so no one would see her. There were pillows for her comfort and a plush blanket underneath her and on top to keep her warm. He was going to leave the moment Paul sent the tapes, burned his ring and album, and filed the divorce. He had to stay to make sure he did it first then they'd leave to start their new lives. What he didn't expect was for Paul to be standing in his hallway with Leah in his arms making a run for it.

The newlyweds paused, Leah crying into Paul's neck. Paul slowly placed her on her feet and mumbled for her to run. She paused giving him a long look before booking it as Paul faced Jacob, blocking his view of Leah's retreating form. They squared off before insulting each other.

"You don't deserve her, she's mine she should be my wife not yours!"-Jacob shouted hysterically.

"She's _my_ wife and that's not changing. Not by you or your crazy stunts."-Paul hissed, balling his fist so tight they hurt. This was the man that had snatched his wife from him, tortured and frightened her. He was going to pay dearly.

"No, no no no no no no no! She's _mine_, I love her and she loves me you're just confusing her. Stop it!"-Jacob boomed, covering and pulling at his ears looking crazy. This was the man that had stole her away, that kept them from being together, and was doing it all over again, and he was going to pay dearly.

"The only time I confused her was on our honeymoon. She didn't know if she was in heaven or heaven was _in her_."-Paul taunted. He was done with this. Leah was his and no one would change that. He loved his wife and would do anything for her. He'd never known anger to this magnitude and it would've scared him if it weren't for why he was so angry. He was only still standing there, waiting to hear any signs of Leah having escaped. When he heard a trash can fall over outside he knew she was gone and out of the way. And now that she was he was going to make her tormenter, a man who'd been his friend, pay for what he'd done to her, _his_ Leah, Leah Lahote _not_ Black.

Jacob's eyes bugged at Paul blatant mockery. How dare he! How dare he talk about his love, how dare he touch her! He shook and foamed at the mouth, chest heaving just as Paul's was, before both large men charged at each other. Fist flew, grunts filled the air, blood splattered, furniture broke, walls splintered! Each was trying to kill the other and was making good ground at it too. Both were a bloody mess. They went on like that for God knows how long before Paul, thinking of Leah being terrified and locked in a trunk, gave one final, solid punch, sent Jacob into the adjacent wall, snapping his neck.

"Hands up!"-cops shouted as they burst into the home, pointing guns at Paul. He was in a muffled bubble full of hate, gratification, and dread, and could barely comprehend they were there let alone move. He was like a wild animal and the cops could sense it and dared not approach him.

An officer had spotted an injured, frazzled and distraught Leah running down the street and he instantly recognized her. He hoped out the cruiser and brought her to their temporary headquarters at her home. Everyone gasped and scrambled. They wrapped her up as she frantically told them everything that was going on at the house. They wanted her to stay put but she wasn't having it and got into a cruiser with the head detectives leading them back here, panicking the entire time, so much so that she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Paul are you ok?"-she cried from the back of the crowd and pushed past cops to get to him. He was shaking with rage as he looked down at the now dead Jacob. Her voice calmed him down some, enough to bring him back to reality. Leah looked down at Jacob and cried out; Paul hurriedly buried her face into his chest so she wouldn't see. She didn't need to see that. She clung to him as he breathed her in. Cops ran over to Jacob's lifeless body to check his pulse and were saying _something_ to him; it was like it was all in slow motion for Paul.

"I'm fine now baby."-Paul mumbled into her hair, hugging her tightly despite his bruises and blows he's received, but careful of hers. Now he clung to her as if she were his lifeline and at the moment she was. He glanced over her head down at Jacob and shook his head solemnly and his eyes filled with tears. Jacob was his coworker, his friend. It never should've come to this. He looked down at a scared, crying, and exhausted Leah. She's safe, she's finally safe in his arms and he was never letting her out if his sight again and any man that dare touches her won't live long enough to regret it. Jacob just learned that first hand.

"Let's go home sweetie."-he whispered, tightened her blanket around her, picked her up and walked out the house into the police filled lawn, ignoring detectives needing his statement.

* * *

_**AN**__: Hope you like! I had to write a short action story for my creative writing class and after, two hours ago, submitting it I realized I could just swap the names I used and change/add a few things around and this would make a great Fanfiction short story. I've been dying to be on here and to write but yes, I still have no laptop, I'm on a borrowed one now. I hope this holds you guys over until I can get a new one or get my old one fixed which might be soon. Fingers crossed. I've read your messages, reviews, & thank you dearly. Thanks for all the reviews, adds, favs, & follows to my stories, they are much loved. If you haven't read them or read them all, read them, or just reread them again if you have & leave a review. Miss you guys lots. See you soon *holds breath*_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...so I need you to read then I need you to review...or I'll drive your car into a tree like Paul Walker. Too harsh? lol I thought it was messed up until I read about how he was a child predator & crazy speeding, potentially killing innocent people so he & his buddy could joyride. He dated teenage girls...more than once & he wasn't that famous. So it confuses me on how or why he was being praised by not just the media but everyone. If he looked like Kanye West the reaction would've been different. Then again Hollywood is crawling with pedophiles & lately people seem to defend them smh. Dude was a pedo, I have no remorse for pedos. Good riddance I say. I feel bad for his family though, and Tyreese who seems so unable to handle it. But Vin Diesel pfft. He's such an attention whore even in someone's death. Sit down Vin you're a nobody, a terrible actor, and so transparent._


End file.
